


Anger Management

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [18]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: Anger Management, Danny doesn’t like Doc, Episode Tag, F/M, Finally, Request filled, This took way too long, and is not at all what I wanted, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Danny is angry, and is forced to go to anger management. He doesn’t need to mange his anger!.... does he?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancilla89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancilla89/gifts).



> For Ancilla89. 
> 
> I FINALLY have it done! Not at all what I wanted, but it really wasn’t going anywhere, and the inspiration last night was smaller than anticipated. 
> 
> Anyhoo.... hope you enjoy it

"Thanks a lot." Danny grumbled as he and Linda got ready for bed that night. 

"I only brought it up so they could help you." Linda reasoned, realizing it probably wasn't the best move to bring his therapy up without discussing it first. 

"You know how they feel about therapy!"

"But it's not therapy. It's anger management."

"Meaning I am having some crack shrink tell me what I'm thinking, and how I'm feeling, when he's never even see what I see in the first twenty minutes of the day!"

"I'm sorry, Danny. I really thought the family could help you. I should've talked to you about it first." She hung her head, feeling guilty about it. 

"Ya think?"

"You don't lose you temper with us, y'know."

"Yes, I do. I do it all the time."

"No, not-"

"I do!" He yelled at her, then groaned. It was all so messed up. 

"No you don't!" She almost matched the volume he used. 

"I do, and there's nothing you can do about it." Out of frustration, he grabbed the shirt he had discarded and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

Linda sighed, "oh, Danny."

**********

"I am not angry!" Danny argued at his session two days later. 

"You sure sound angry," Tom, a member of the group, pointed out. 

"Would you shut up?" He snapped. 

"I think you are definitely angry," Doctor Alex Dawson said slowly. Three sessions with the detective, and already the doctor could tell the ground needed to be treaded lightly. "Now what we have to figure out is why, and who or what you're angry with."

"I don't see the point of this. I know why I'm pissed. If you saw what I see, you'd be pissed too."

"What is it that you're seeing?" Alecia, a soft spoken mother of three wondered. 

Danny sighed, he didn't want to talk about this anymore than he had to. Whatever happened to keeping work life separate from normal life? "Innocent women and children are getting murder in cold bold all because of their dickheaded spouse and father wanted another woman's ass. And that's just the tip of the iceberg!" 

Danny was sure doc said something that made halfway sense, but he didn’t want to hear it. The younger man just wasn’t getting this. “You keep telling us to do stuff with the anger. To not let it fester and boil. You tells us to talk about it.”

“But you don’t. You’ll let it fester and boil until it explodes, and you’re shouting at your wife and making her cry.”

Danny glared daggers into Dawson. “Talking about why I’m angry, makes more angry. You.” He pointed to a man on the far side of the couch. “What do you do when you’re angry?”

“Usually I run. It gives me a chance to see what I’m really angry about.”

“And you,” he nodded to a woman sitting in a chair. “What do you do?”

“I listen to music. I listen to music, and write down why and what I’m angry at. That way, I can see what’s angering me versus what’s annoying me.”

Before he could ask another person, Doc asked him, “and what do you do?”

“I use it to focus on the case. If I’m not angry and throughly disgusted by what has happened, then I’ll do a sloppy job.”

“Do you yell at your family? Your wife, your kids?”

“They say I don’t.”

“What do you say?”

“This is a waste of time.” He got up and walked out again. Why would he sit in a stuffy office, surrounded by people who also didn’t want to be there, when he could be out looking for the killer?

********

“How’d work go?” Linda asked him when he came home that night, well past dinner time. It was almost their bedtime. When he plopped on the couch and took a long swig of the beer, she got her answer. “That bad huh?”

“Shrinks, they’re supposed to make you feel better, aren’t they?”

“Uh... to put it simply.”

“Then this Doc quack isn’t helping. He’s just making me more frustrated.”

“How come?”

“He says I don’t process anger properly.”

She stopped herself from saying ‘you don’t’. She didn’t need her more angry with her. “He wants you to talk it out?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not how guys work. They’ll push themselves to do something for hours- run, fix the shed, now the lawn.... and they’ll feel better. But they won’t talk.”

“See? You get it. You should be the shrink.” He took another sip of his beer. 

Linda looked down at her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry I blabbed to the family about your therapy. I thought they could help.”

“I don’t know why you thought that. History suggests otherwise.” He looked to her, and frowned when he saw her head down. He had to make her stop feeling bad for trying to help. “Hey. You were just trying to help.”

She looked up, then smiled when he invited her over to cuddle. “I should’ve known they’d be.... well, them.”

“It’s alright.” He kissed her head. He definitely did not agree with all that Doctor Alex Dawson said or did, but maybe he’d give it another shot, just so he wouldn’t see that look on his wife’s face again. 

It took time, but Danny started to warm up to the doctor. The doc would prove helpful when the detective needed a different view (other than Linda’s, because she usually saw it both ways). And, in time, Danny and Dawson became friends.


End file.
